Batte S. Casey
Batte S. Casey is a member of the Libertarian Party and was a candidate in the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. He has an extensive criminal record, but has spent little time actually in jail. Early Life Batte was born in southwestern Groupy McGroupface in the state of Cargo Shipping. Doctors were stunned as soon as he came out, as it had appeared that he grew a mustache while in the womb. Casey claims that he has never shaven the mustache. When asked about the matter he said, "What's shaving?" Many have said over the years that they have seen Casey purposefully licking shaving cream, but there's no solid evidence to back up the claim. Casey's mother was nicknamed "Butterfingers Bertha" as she dropped her children routinely. Casey has 17 known siblings, none of which he remembers meeting. Political Career Cargo Shipping Governors Race Casey made headlines by being the first known homeless man to run for public office in the 2015 Cargo Shipping Governors Race. Casey never campaigned, only submitting his name onto the ballot. However, the media continuously reported on him despite the fact, and Casey's polling numbers surged. Casey had left his house* twice throughout the entire race. He came back with plastic bags of green leaves, which he claimed to be vegetables for an enchilada he was making later. Casey won the race with 51% of votes going towards him, 47% going to the incumbent Democrat, B. King,''' and 2% going for "Deez Nuts," who has ran in every single election (excluding Presidential) in Groupy McGroupface history. Casey was sworn in as governor later that year. '''First Term (2015-2016) Casey's aides pressured the new Governor to legalize marijuana, which Casey did with no hesitation on his first full day of office. Aides believed that if enough voters smoked the drug, Casey would be re-elected in 2016. After the law was signed by Casey, unemployment rates in the state rose to 45%, with many employers blaming Casey's new law. This was good news for Casey and his re-election bid, as that meant nearly half of the state would likely vote for him again. Casey didn't sign anything else while in office. Re-election Bid Casey ran for re-election in early 2016. Walter White, a citizen of Cargo Shipping with no prior political experience, ran for the Democratic Party. White's numbers were surging, with 53% of voters polling in his favor. However, the smell of smoke in the polling centers caused many Democratic voters to turn back. Casey won the race with only 45% of the population voting. White then went on to compete on Celebrity Big Brother. Second Term (2016-2017) Casey attempted to pass a bill that would give all citizens of his state ponies in his second term. The bill failed repeatedly until Casey threatened to secede from the group chat until the bill passed. The State Senate, thinking he was bluffing, refused to pass the bill. It wasn't until Casey was halfway through finding out how to sign his name on a piece of paper that the Senate passed the bill. Free ponies were given to each member of Cargo Shipping, depleting the state economy. Cargo Shipping is still millions of dollars in debt to Pony Party LLC. Presidential Run Libertarian Primaries Casey announced that he was running for President in 2016/17. Casey promised to do what he did in Cargo Shipping on the national level. However, learning from his mistakes, he promised to invade Penguin Club for ponies instead of purchasing them from Pony Party LLC. again. Casey won the Libertarian Nomination against his competitors, Zoltan Itsvan, Bill Wald and the Doctor. General Election Casey advanced to the General Election, facing Frank Underwood, Alexander Hamilton, Sherlock Holmes. Hugo S. Catman, the Doctor, Paul Atishon-Wimperson, Caroline Lucas, and Napoleon. Casey repeated his promises from the primaries, stating the he would legalize marijuana and give ponies to all. Casey eventually lost to Frank Underwood, but earned 90 electoral votes in the process. Casey, believing he had actually won, flew in on helicopter to Underwood's Inauguration and claimed that it was actually his inauguration. Casey was promptly taken down by the Secret Service and arrested. He was later released. It is unclear if Casey still believes if he is the President or not. Impeachment While Casey was in prison, the State Senate of Cargo Shipping impeached Casey from office, with a vote of 100-0. Casey was immediately removed from office. Senate Run After President Frank Underwood chose Chris Murphy to serve as Secretary of Homeland Security in 2017, a special election was announced for his Senate seat in Cargo Shipping. Casey won the race, despite the governor of Cargo Shipping comparing him to a, "chimp with a machine gun." Casey became the 2nd Libertarian in the Senate. Senate Term (2017-) Casey's first action as Senator was to introduce a bill that would give every citizen in the group chat a pony to use as identification. However, the introduction of this bill was overshadowed by an address from President Underwood, and the bill was never voted on. After Underwood introduced GroupWorks to the Senate, Casey was originally undecided. However, after a meeting with members of the Underwood Administration and and the Democratic Leadership in which Secretary of the Treasury Warren Buffett promised him, fellow Libertarian Hyatt A. Kite, and Cat Party Senators Larry the Cat and Garfield a free dinner at The Lasagna Factory™ he changed his stance to pro-GroupWorks. Personal Life Casey has a complicated relationship with his wife, who is unnamed. Casey's wife filed for divorce as early as 2014, but Casey has not signed the papers. Casey's wife has repeatedly showed up at debates, yelling things such as, "WOOOOO! POT!" Casey currently has no known offspring, which is probably best for society. __FORCETOC__ Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:Libertarian Party Members Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2016/17 Category:Guests on Alex's Weekly/Monthly Round-Up Category:Characters in The Senate Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18